The Final
by English bloke
Summary: Sonic and Co. go to watch the World Cup final. But events on the other side of the world take a darker side. Final chapter is up. I am disapointed by the lack of reviews!
1. PreMatch

_A Sports Bar in __New York___

Author: To avoid being flamed: yes I know this is mainly about Football, but in Harry Potter they was a big section about the Quidditch World Cup, so don't compare about that and there will be action.

Angry Yankee Fan: GET THE *BEEP* OUT THE WAY.

Threw beer bottle at me, but missed.

Author: CHAMING!

Yankee Fan: Shift ass Brit.

Author: Shift ass Brit, HA! Britain is a country of culture and history! We won 2 World Wars! We won the Falklands! We beat Napoleon! We helped you in Iraq when no one else would! We created some of the world most popular sports: football, rugby, cricket, hockey, tennis, the list goes on! And another thing….

Yankee Fan: That's it! Get him.

Author: Oh great, I've upset London, now New York, who next, Paris? Moscow? Tokyo?

Leave the Bar running.

**The Final**

****

**Chapter 1: Pre-Match**

_Staray's House, Emerald, Freemantle.  __12th July 1998__13:30 GMT__._

It was going to be one hell day. Freemantle was in the Football (soccer) World Cup final against Tiger. This would be the first world cup final Freemantle has been in since 1966. The final was going to be play in the Pride Leon II stadium in the capital of Lion, Africa. Both Lion and Tiger were join hosts of the biggest sporting event on the planet.

Sonic, Stars and Claws were going to go to Ferguson's Sports Bar in the centre of the city. Technically Sonic would be breaking the law because Sonic was still 17, but only for two more days, so the police wouldn't bother to arrest him.

The match didn't start until 4 pm, so they were going to meet their friends and get to the pub early (around 3:00 to 3:30).

All three were wearing they Freemantlish shirts. Sonic had the red sprit, with a white and blue on the left side and SPIKE 7 on the back. Claws and Stars were wearing the white shirt. Claws had STARAY 8 on his back and Stars has STARAY 10.

            "What do think the score would be?" Sonic asked Stars and Claws.

            "3-1 to Freemantle," Claws said. "Rixxing would score at least twice."

            "2-nil," was Stars' answer. "A goal from Rixxing and maybe Laser or Zamora. Your turn."

            "It's obvious, 3-2, Laser will have a blinder," Sonic said.

The odds were Freemantle 6/4 to win and Tiger were 13/8, meaning Freemantle are favourites but Tiger shouldn't be written off.

            "Come on," Claws said. "We said we'll meet the lads at the station."

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. 12th July 1998 17:35 GMT 4+._

The match was due to start at 8:00 (20:00) (they is a four hour time different), but fans were already entering the stadium. The 65,000 tickets for the match were all sold, but there were scalpers selling tickets (for a small fortune).

Security was tight. There was a treat from Robotnik and Red Eye that they would attack the stadium. But the real treat came from extremism communists or fascists.

The Pride (King) of Lion invited the President of Tiger and King of Freemantle as his personal guesses to the match. The communists 'the Red Lions' would love the change to take out all three in one go.

In the security team, a head steward was a member of the Red Lions and the organisation took full advantage and planned; hopefully the biggest political assassination in history.

The plan was he would appoint two members of the Red Lions to be stewards and they would let trained assassins into the stadium, fully armed and during the second half, go up the ventilation system, to get into the executive boxes and kill the three leaders (even though Pride Leon II and King Maxmillion IV didn't have must power, just official heads of state) and do a runner, so the security team wouldn't capture or kill them.

_The Hotel Royale, __Africa__, Lion. 12th July 1998. Same time._

The Hotel Royale is the most fancy, most expensive hotel in the country of Lion. Lion is the Mobian version of South Africa, so got potential, but still has some work to do. The World Cup would help the country because it showcased its major cities and showed how nice it is and should get the country more investment and tourism. The World Cup gave Lion's economic a short term boost.

King Maxmillian IV was leaving the hotel with his bodyguards (ex-members of the SAS and trained army officials from Lion). He was about to finish his tour the city. He thought as long as he is in the city, he may as well have a look, plus it was a sign of good will to his Lion hosts.

The already visited the war memorial in the central park and visit the grave of Pride Stimutal III (Pride Leon II father) and had a quick tour of Lion's Parliament and he was planning to finish of with a look and a speech at the university and hopefully, get to the stadium just after 7 pm.

_Kentonhip Underground Station, Emerald, Freemantle. 12th July 1998. 13:48 GMT._

The name 'Underground station' is loosely used word here because the Station is above ground. The Underground system is only truly underground in the centre of the city.

At the station platform, it was full of football fans wanting to go to the centre of the city to watch the match in a large pub or sports bar. Because so many people took the day of work and not many people in Freemantle worked on Sunday the country was almost on stand still. The situation was similar in Tiger and Lion.

Along the way to the station Sonic, Stars and Claws were playing and thinking how Freemantle could the match.

When they got to the station, they met up with all there friends. There were three reasons: first it was more fun watching the match with friends and second, safety in numbers incase there were some 'fans' who weren't interested in match as must as other fans and get seats in the bar.

At the station Sonic started to sing football songs. Very quickly the other joyful fans started to sing. The favourite song was the '3 Lions' chorus which went like this:

            _Three Lions on a shirt_

_            Jules remains still gleaming_

_            Thirty Years of Hurt_

_            Never stop me Dreaming._

The singing continued until the train came at 2 (14:00).

When everyone got onto the train it was packed (and if any Londoners are out there, you know how bad the trains can get).

_410 Niccowell Blocks, Africa, Lion. Same date. 18:02 GMT 4+._

The Niccowell Blocks were four apartment buildings in the North West of the city. The Blocks were famous as a crime hotspot and the police only when there when they were able to stop something major: e.g. major drugs and weapons rings.

The Niccowell Blocks is a very poor area of the city and most people who lived they were on the dole (on state benefits).

But flats were very cheap and it acted as an advantage to extremist groups.

In flat 410 were five male lions. The population of the country was 95% was Lion and out of the 5% of non-lions, 50% were not born in Lion.

The lions were the assassins who were asked by the Red Lions to kill the monarchs and president. Two of them were wearing white Freemantlish shirts (the reasons were to look like Freemantlish fans and it would look weird if lions were wearing Tiger football shirts, one was wearing a white vest, another was in a red T-Shirt and the second youngest was wearing a T-shirt with a dirty orange short shelve shirt).

The assassins had to fit in with the crowd and the temperature outside was 26°C, so wearing a suit is out of the question.

The stewards at the stadium gave the assassins the tickets to get into the match.

            "Lets go over the plan on more time," the head assassin, the one in the red T-Shirt (a 45-year-old lion with a black main and a career in the Lion army's Special Forces). "We MUST be searched by one of stewards here." There were three photos of three different male lions. "They will look like they have searched us and let us take our seat. During the first half of the match we'll watch and enjoy and act like Freemantlish supporters. During the interval, when everyone is getting food, drink or having a piss, we'll more here." He pointed to a boiling room. "There, we will go thought the ventilation system towards the VIP boxes. Our sources tell us that the targets are going to be in Box 3 and there is going to be guards in the room and outside. We will have to kill the inside bodyguards when in the vents and quickly jump down, kill the bastards and get out before the guards come in. Then we'll leave the stadium laughing."

            "Here are our masks," said the lion in the dirty orange shirt. It would be stupid to show their faces on CCTV cameras.

            "Very good Nefaser," the head assassin said. "But will also paint our face to fit and make it harder for the cameras."

The lion went to a cabinet, took out 5 black pistols with silencers on them. He put them on the table. The other assassins took a pistol else and put them out of view.

_Africa__University__, __Africa_, Lion. Same date. 18:20 GMT 4+.__

At the university, the King was making his speech to the students. The students were going to watch the match but thought as long as they get to change to hear the king of Freemantle, they may as well take it.

King Maxmillian was making to speech in the university's largest lecture hall.

When he went up to podium all the students chapped.

            "Thank you, thank you," the king said. "It's a great honour to be in such a great country.

            "The first thing I have to say is this has been the best World Cup I have seen and I am honour that Pride Leon II has invited me to the final. But I didn't just come for the match: I came because I love your country and I love this city!"

When he said that everyone cheered.

            "Lion is a country I hold close to my heart, seeing that I have relations from such a great country. Lion has done so much progress over the past 10 years and the hosting the world cup is just a brilliant showcase of your nation."

The speech pretty much continued like that until he had to finish at 18:40 and had to tour the University and then take a 20 minute police escorted trip to the stadium.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Central Emerald, Freemantle. Same date. 15:00 GMT._

The sport was already at 75% full and it was a large bar. It had 2 bars with large plasma screen TV on the bottom and a bar at the top with a large TV at the top. There was also small TVs dotted all over the bar. The bar is only 3 years old, so pretty modern. The owner was rich because of the bar because it had been so successful.

The owner had the match on all three large TVs, but had different channels on each.

People (mostly men) were going into the bar; including the group Sonic was in. Sonic's group went to watch the FBC (Freemantlish Broadcasting Channel) version.

            "Thank you Nelson," the host, Des Liyon (a 59-year-old lion). "If you have just joined we have with us James McCall," the camera turned to a 46-year-old fox, "Gary Lyn," showed a 40-year-old cheetah with big ears, "Air Laws," a 53-year-old barn owl, "and former captain of Tiger, Stefan Undate," a 48-year-old tiger. "Gentlemen, who do will be the key players for Freemantle today.

            "For me Des," James said in his Scottish sounding assent, "is the midfield. Jack Laser will be the key for victory today." On the screen was a picture of a red star cat with blond hair. It was showing his back with his head turned towards the camera. On his white football shirt was LASER and below was the top of a 7. "Plus we have Cole, McCarthy, Silverman and Rayer in reverse."

            "I think our young players are the match winners today," Gary said. "Marcus Gill, Jack Laser, Chris Beck and Ashley Rayer are just brilliant player and so young. I personally favour that King will only put Laser and Gill in the starting line-up, but Beck and Rayer should be put on as subs."

            "I'm not an expert of Freemantlish football," Stefan said in a weird accent, which is a cross of English, German and Indian. "But I have watched the team throughout the tournament and well, I think Paul King has made a dream combo of Jack Laser, Craig Rixxing and Robbie Zamora."

            "I agree with James, Gary and Stefan, but I think the defence must stop the attack," Air said. "Plus we need good goalkeeping from Marcus."

            "And what about the Tiger team?" Des asked.

Stefan did a small laugh. "Tiger's attack would be the most important feature to their attack. I mean, look at Tony Raymond," as he said that, footage of a tiger in a tiger football shirt (which is orange with black tiger stripes on it) doing attacks and scoring goals.

            "He has done well for Diamond City and he has one of the best world cups any player would ever have," James added.

            "Don't forget Unia Petteara," Air said. On the screen was a 27-year-old tiger with black goatee. "If it wasn't for him Tiger could have been knocked out in the quarters or the semis."

            "Well, Tiger has a world class team," Gary added to the debate, "or else they wouldn't have got this far and they will give our boys a run for their money."

Claws got up to get a drink.

            "Could you get me a pint of Amnesia?" Sonic asked, holding up a £5 note. Amnesia was a popular beer, which was very strong and if you drink enough of it, then amnesia was normally the result.

Claws took Sonic's money and walked off to the bar.

_Outside Pride Leon II stadium, __Africa__, Lion. Same date. 19:23 GMT 4+._

            "It's the King!" some people were saying when King Maximillian's car was pulling up.

There were a few police officers to prevent crowd trouble and protect the King, along with his personal bodyguards. When the King was walking toward the stadium, but as he was doing so, he was waving to fans that were proud of their King.

King Maximillian VI would have wanted to dress as football fan, but had to dress statesman like, so worn a suit.

Pride Leon II was already in the stadium, wanting for his guests in the VIP boxes, but had to go on the pitch just before the match. The President of Tiger was dune to arrive at 6:30 pm.

The assassins were outside, lining up to get into the stadium. All had the Freemantlish flag (which is the Union Jack, but with all the red lines joined) on their faces. The idea was to hide they faces from the CCTV cameras.

They made sure they were searched by the Red Lion stewards and went on through to their sits. People were searched because they wanted to take away potential weapons and prevent riots within the stadium.

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. Same date. 19:45 GMT 4+_

Inside both changing room were the teams to do battle on the field for the ultimate prize: the World Cup.  
Both changing rooms were stressful. It was the first time Freemantle made it to the final in 32 years and for Tiger, it was first time ever they got this far.

In the Freemantlish changing rooms there was silence. The manager, Paul King (a 52-year-old badger, in a white polo shirt and black track suit trousers) had his team ready but just couldn't think what to say to inspire his team.

The team were wearing the white shirt (except the goalkeepers, who were watching blue long sheave goalkeeper tops). On the front of their shirt was their number and below it said in small text: 

_Freemantle_

_vs._

_Tiger_

_12th July 1998___

On their right sheave was the World Cup logo, which was a Lion and a Tiger, joined together and below it said World Cup Final.

But then the team got an unexpected visitor. It was King Maximillian VI. All members of the team stood up.

            "Sit down, sit down," the king said in calm voice. "I'm just here to say good luck today. You have served your country well and just try and win."

The king left the changing room. The Tiger team got a similar visit from their president.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. Same date. 15:52 GMT._

"We have here the confirmed line-ups for both teams," the commenter said on TV.

On the screen was the Freemantlish line-up:

13 Marcus GILL

2 Quinton CROFT

3 Simpson BRAVO

18 Raz HAMSON

4 Damien McFALLON

7 Jack LASER 

11 Tommy SILVERMAN

6 Kieran COLE (c)

15 Ant McCARTHY

20 Robbie ZAMORA

10 Craig RIXXING

Subs

GK 22 Apata THOMAS

9 Jamie O'BRAIN

5 Paul STAR

8 Tim SAIL

12 Ashley RAYER

17 Chris BECK

16 Simpson CROFT

Coach: Paul King

            "That is a fantastic line-up, the best available to Paul," the other commenter. "My only worry is Marcus Gill's lack of experience at this level."

Then on the screen was the Tiger line-up:

1 Sven SOVENSON

8 Raja BLIN

14 Lee GAN

5 Poli RANG

2 Unia PETTEARA (c)

4 Jim INVINABLE

7 Jeffa STAVE

6 Anthony SITA

18 Tattoo SINGH

11 Tony RAYMOND

9 Sting GUBBER

Subs

GK 12 Hammon CRISP

10 Kay BLIE

3 Paul FRANK

13 Youn SIBATTA

20 Tam COMMSON

12 Cent DESTUAL

16 Sattre COWCUTA

Coach: Sim Coair

            "Again, this is a line-up with world class players," the commenter "A good mixture of experienced players and up and coming stars. This should be a great match to watch."

On the screen both teams were coming on, being lead by their captains. Freemantle's captain was a 31-year-old leopard. Freemantle was in white, Tiger in orange and black.

Both team stood into a line. On the pitch was Pride Leon II and a load of officials from Football World Body (FIFA). The custom was captain would walk with them and tell who everyone is in the team. They shake hands with the players and tell good luck.

On the TV, a young female lion girl classical singer was going to sing the national anthems of Freemantle and Tiger. But the supporters also sang along with her.

Then the Freemantlish team moved and when to shake the hands of the Tiger: a sing of good sportsmanship.

Both teams took a quick photo, before the captains stood in the centre circle with the referee for the toss. On the TV screen, no could hear what they were saying, but it looked like Freemantle won the toss.

The captains shook hands with eachother and with the referee and were ready to start the match.

News Reporter: And as you can see here, a citizen from the United Kingdom has started a full scale riot in Manhattan. He has now run into Times Square: AND HE IS TRAPPED.

Me in the centre of Times Square, encircled by angry New Yorkers.

Author: Can we be adults about this?

Random New Yorker: SMASH HIS *beep*ING HEAD IN!!!!

New Yorkers come in closer. But then a helicopter lowers, with a latter. I step on.

Author: Before I go: KNICKS SUCK! YANKEES SUCK! JETS SUCKS!

New Yorkers tried to change towards me, but to late because I was in the air.


	2. First Half

I climbed up the ladder to the helicopter and sat down.

Author: Thank God I got away from them.

Pilot: It's not over let.

It was Sonic, putting a gun at me.

Author: Are you still piss at me 'cause I made you sing that 'NSYNC song?

Sonic: No. It has gone past that. You have now insulted my countrymen.

Author: But you are Japanese: you were made by a Japanese bloke: you were first released in Japan and … Hang on. How did you get away from MI5?

Sonic: Simple: I'm not a British citizen and since I'm not a terrorist, they had to let me go.

**Chapter 2: First Half**

****

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. __12th July 1998__. __16:00 GMT__. 0 minutes, 0 seconds._

The first half to the match started when the two Freemantlish strikers kicked off. Freemantle were shooting from right to left.

Everyone in the bar cheered: finally, the biggest event in Freemantle's football history for generation has started.

Everyone in the bar had a drink. Everyone had a pint of beer, lager or bitter.

_0 minutes, 32 seconds._

"Cole has the ball, lobs it's to Laser. Laser running with ball. Chips it Rixxing. LONG SHOT! Good safe by the goalie. Corner kick," the commenter said. "Could have been an early goal there."

In the bar and at the stadium, all the Freemantlish fans jumped up when Rixxing shot the ball and shouted 'OWH!' when the goalkeeper, Sovenson saved the ball.

_0 minutes 44 seconds._

            "Laser to take the corner," the commenter said. The camera was focused on the red star cat with blond hair. To Mobian standards, he was cross between David Beckham and Ryan Giggs. "He swings it in. Silverman heads it. Hold by Sovenson. He kicks the ball into safety."

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. __12th July 1998__. 20:00 GMT 4+. 0 minutes, 47 seconds._

The crowd were chapping. Including the assassins.

            "This is going to be a long game," the head assassin muttered to partner in the vest.

            "Oh come on," Nefaser said. "We may as well enjoy the match whiles we can."

            "I think this would be a good time to talk about our trade arguments," the president of Tiger said to the King of Freemantle.

            "You shouldn't be talking to me," King Maximillian said. "You need to talk to Edward Bear and the trade ministers."

            "But our contracts will be finished in 3 months and Tiger could lose $50 billion if not renewed and could be force to sell to someone like Rex."

            "When I get to home, I'll tell Edward that you had concerned."

            "Oh come on you two," Pride Leon II said. "I invited you here to watch the match, not talk about trade."

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. __12th July 1998__. __16:06 GMT__. 6 minutes, 11 seconds._

            "Singh passes the ball to Raymond. McFallon is going for the tackle. He tackles too early. Raymond is balancing the ball on his: how cheeky. Raymond runs pass. There's a gap open! Raymond has a change here! RAYMOND! Well held by Gill. There was a real change for a Tiger goal they."

That gave the Freemantlish fans a real shock, but upstairs, the Tiger fans were disappointed when Gill saved the ball.

The camera focused on the black cat with blond hair and chin. This was Marcus Gill.

The players Tony Raymond and Marcus Gill played for the same and trained with each other: so knew each other's game.

Finally, in Tiger, Singh was a controversial choose because he was a cobra, not a tiger. But Singh proved himself in much of the matches in the tournament and scored 3 goals (there are seven matches to the final, so players don't score too many goals although).

_10 minutes, 3 seconds_

"Silverman's running down the left wing. Blin is chasing after him. Silverman crosses. Zamora's on the other. Stop by Sovenson."

"Good skill showed by Silverman there," a commenter, with an Irish sounding accent said.

Expect for Jack Laser, Silverman (a 26-year-old Dalmatian) was skilful using his left foot.

_16 minutes, 17 seconds._

            "Laser has the ball. Gan is in the way. LASER NUTMEGS HIM! Laser is running with ball! He's on the edge of the box. HE CROSSES! RIXXING! GOAL!!!"

Everyone in bar jumped in excitement, shouting. (Knuckles was as excited as the others, but that is because he isn't from Freemantle). Freemantle took the lead by a fine header by Craig Rixxing, a 28-year-old golden retriever.

            "At home they are the worst of enemies: here they are the best of friends," the commenter said.

On the screen Rixxing and Laser were in the centre of group. All the Freemantlish players and fans knew this was a good start to the match.

            "ONE NIL TO THE BOYS IN WHITE," was what the crowd in the pub were singing.

_21 minutes, 2 seconds._

            "Here's Laser with the ball again. Nice turn pass Gan. He's running into the centre. PETTEARA RUNNING TO THE MAKE THE TACKLE!"

            "DID YOU SEE THAT!!" the Irish commenter shouted.

            "Brilliant pass back to Cole. LONG SHOT! Hits the crossbar. ZAMORA IN THE AREA! GOAL!"

The fans again jumped up and the players were celebrating but there was a problem.

            "The linesman's flag is it," the Irish sounding man said. "The ref is having a word. Offside."

            "WHAT???" many fans shouted.

            "It looks like Zamora was offside: freekick to Tiger."

This was disappointing to Freemantlish fans. If it was a goal then Freemantle would have a safety net and would make it tougher for Tiger.

            "ARE YOU BLIND?!?!?!?!?!" Stars shouted.

            "HOW THE HELL IS THAT OFFSIDE?!?!?!?!?!" Glides yelled.

On the screen was a repeat of the goal, but as a side view.

            "Was that offside?" the commenter asked.

On the screen Zamora (a 23-year-old zebra) just behind the Tiger defence. Zamora was volleying the ball.

            "He is just offside," the Irish commenter. "Good eye on him."

            "Good linesmanship."

_23 minutes, 45 seconds._

            "Gan with the ball. Laser is running beside him. Laser pulls his foot in front of him. GAN'S DOWN!"  
            "The ref wants a word," the Irish man said.

            "Laser is getting a warning, even though he got the ball away from Gan."

            "Freekick to Tiger."

_24 minutes, 10 seconds._

            "Gan to take the freekick. Long kick to Singh. He chips it into the box. THERE'S A SCRAMBLE IN THE BOX! RAYMOND! GOAL!"

            "Those beats pass Gill like a bullet."

            "There are going to a lot of fights at Wellington Green (Diamond City's training ground) when they get back."

            "A fantastic shot by Raymond and a great set up by Singh."

But at the bar the Freemantlish fans were not as willing to think great skills, more like 'oh crap'. This was a set back to the Freemantlish team and would have to work hard to get back into the lead.

_29 minutes, 9 seconds._

            "Yellow card to Invinable," the commenter said. "Freekick on the edge of the box."

            "They seem to be debate going between Laser and McCarthy," the Irish commenter said.

            "It's going to be Laser to take the freekick."

Laser kicked the ball and it bent around the wall.

            "Save by Sovenson."

            "And well held."

_33 minutes, 14 seconds._

"Laser has the ball. He's getting into box. Players from sides are getting in there now."

"LASER SHOOT!"

            "KNOCKED OFF THE LINE BY PETTEARA!"

            "RIXXING!!"

            "SAVE BY THE GOALKEEPER!"

_36 minutes, 15 seconds._

            "Yellow card to Bravo."

            "Freekick to Tiger."

            "Singh to take the kick."           

            "A nice little chip into the box," the Irish sounding man said.

            "A bit confusion in the box. RAYMOND!"

            "HITS UNDER THE CROSSBAR AND BOUNDS ON THE LINE!!"

            "The referee has whistled it a goal!"

            "And the Freemantlish lads don't like that one bit. Look at them crowd around the ref: especially Gill."

On the screen show the Freemantlish players yelling at a 47-year-old black bear from Zandiff (Germany).

            "The ref is still giving the goal," the Irish sounding commenter said.

            "We got to have a look on the replay."

On the screen it the replay of the goal, from the goalmouth. It showed the ball hitting the crossbar and bouncing on the line. The rules say that the ball must cross the line to count as goal.

            "And the sad fact is the refereeing has been so goal up to this point," the English sounding commenter said.

            "That sure never been a goal."

In the stadium and pubs and bar across Freemantle, this pissed them off greatly.

_40 minutes, 8 seconds._

            "Sita. Passes it Stave. Stave runs pass Hamson. SHOOTS!"

            "Well held by Gill."

_45 minutes, 1 second._

            "We have just entered extra time."

            "Silverman with the ball."

            "Beats passes Sita. Now attacking defence."

            "He is being blocked by Invinable.

            "Passes to Cole. He shoots!"

            "Pushed over the bar by Soverson," the Irish sounding man finished off with.

_45 minutes, 30 seconds._

            "Laser to take the corner," the English sounding commenter said.

            "Swings it towards Cole," the Irish sounding commenter said.

            "SHOOTS!"

            "Save by Sovenson again."

            "After this world everyone will want to sign him."

_47 minutes._

            "The ref is blowing his whistle and that's the end to the first half's action," the English sounding commenter said.

On the screen the players were heading off to the changing rooms.

­Sonic: So what's it going to be? Jump down and risk being killed by an angry mob or risk being kicked by me?

Author: I'll take my changes.

I jump down from the helicopter onto the top of skyscraper.


	3. Half Time

**Chapter 3: Half Time**

****

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. __12th July 1998__. __16:47 GMT___

            "What an interest first half of football," Des said on the screen.

            "Before we go on; I must say the ref and linemen need their eyes tested," James said. "How can anyone let Tiger's second goal count?"

            "This just adds to the case to bring in video refereeing," Air said.

            "What other highlights would you pick out from the match so far?" Des asked.

            "Jack Laser," Gary said. "He is making the Tiger national team look like a bunch of amateurs," on the screen was footage of Jack Laser in the match, "and this is the world cup final."

Sonic and Stars were at the bar. Most people got up to either go to the toilet or get more drinks.

            "Another pint of Amnesia mate," Sonic shouted to the barman. "That ref needs his eyes tested," he said to Stars.

            "You're not one to talk," Stars answered, "without your contacts; you're blind as a bat."

            "Fine enough. But that second goal should never have been allowed."

            "I know. It's an outrage."

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. __12th July 1998__. 20:47 GMT 4+._

In the stadium most people were going to get food or drink and go to the toilet. The assassins decided to make their move. 

They were going to the toilets to check their weapons to make sure they were loaded and worked (they had to do it (no dirty thoughts) in the toilet because there were no cameras). Then there would go down to the lower levels of the stadium, go in to the boiler room and up to the boxes to kill the heads of state.

In the toilets it was packed. Everyone just wanted to get their business done quickly and get back to the seats.

The assassins had to go into a toilet cubical one at a time. The group checked their clips to make sure they were fully loaded and that their guns were working.

They were.

In the cubical, the head assassin kissed his silver pistol before he got out of it.

In the CCTV control room was the head steward. He was looking for something to keep the stewards busy so the assassins could seek pass. The assassins would have been able to pass them but the cameras and stewards would be focus on them.

The head steward was looking at all the screens to find something that the stewards could sort out.

Then the head steward saw something that he wanted.

            "SEND STEWARDS TO THAT SECTION RIGHT NOW!" the head steward shouted, pointing to a screen.

What the head steward was pointing to was a fight. It was between two Freemantlish fans: a tiger and a brown Labrador. The tiger was pushing the Labrador towards the wall and the Labrador was punching the tiger in the back.

The two were most possibly fighting because the Labrador said something stupid because he would have assumed that the tiger should support Tiger, in other word something racist.

The stewards rushed quickly to break up the tiger and the dog, whiles the assassins went down to the lower levels unchallenged.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. __12th July 1998__. __16:53 GMT__._

In the bar the group had their drink re-filled and their bladders emptied; all that was left was for the match to start.

All the fans were wanting and hoping to second half to be better for Freemantle: the team needed two goals at least for victory, but anything can happen in football.

            "If that ref going to give more criminal decisions then I'm going to have him," Sonic said.

            "And how would you find out his address and details?" Knuckles asked.

            "I'll use Tails."

            "That's all the world need," Glides said sarcastically, "child slavery."

            "He had been doing it for years," Stars said. "Well, all of us have."

            "I assume you're taking about Claws and your sisters," Glides said.

            "Yeah," Stars answered.

            "From the changing rooms there is a lot of shouting in the Freemantlish room: but all that was from the Paul King," the sport reporter (a 44-year-old seal) said. "Whiles in the Tiger room they are ecstatic."

            "Thank you Nelson," Des said.

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. __12th July 1998__. __20:55_ GMT 4+.__

            "I'm just going to have a smoke," a guard said to his two partners.

Three guards (all lions (not stewards, police bodyguards dressed as stewards)) were standing outside the boiler room. It was a pretty obvious place to go to get to the king, the pride and the president.

The assassins were coming along the corridor. The head assassin was a couple of foot steps in front of the others. As he got to where the corridor turns into a corner he stood with his back against the wall and took a look around the corner to see the guards.

He saw that the guards had no weapons in sight; so he can take them on before they could react.

The assassin reached into his T-shirt, kissed it for good luck and jumped out from the corner and shot two bullets from the silent pistol and hit both guards. One bullet hit one of the guards in the head and died immediately, but other was shot in the lung and even though he was down, he was alive.

            "MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!" the head assassin shouted. He knew they had to be quick because it wouldn't be long before a guard or a steward would find to bodies on the floor.

The assassins quickly regrouped and were about to enter the boiler room.

            "Don't move!" the reminding guard said, holding a black pistol upwards towards the head assassin.

The group of communist assassins just laughed at him. How could a dying man fight five trained assassins?

The youngest assassin (a man of 23 years of age, a man in a Freemantlish football shirt) took out his pistol, aimed at the guard's head.

            "Oh God, oh God," the guard said. He never pictured his life ending like this.

            "Goodbye," the young assassin said in his African sounding voice.

He shot the guard in the head: quick and painless.

The assassins moved into the boiler room, put on their masks (two pigs, a pig and two sharks) and went into the air ducts.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. __12th July 1998__. __16:47 GMT__._

            "Here the teams, ready for the second half."


	4. Second Half

**Chapter 4: Second Half**

** **

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. 12th July 1998. 16:57 GMT. 45 minutes 0 seconds._

      "Now we're back to the second half, and as you can see it's now Tiger kicking off and are shooting from right to left."

      Everyone in the bar cheered, wanting the second half to start and Freemantle to win.

     "It seems that neither side has made a substitution," the Irish sounding commenter said.

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. 12th July 1998. 20:58 GMT 4+. 46 minutes 5 seconds._

      Two guards lay dead on the floor by the door to the boiler room; an obvious security breach that could endanger the heads of state.  Luckily, another guard/policeman went out for a smoke and wasn't involved in the shooting.  If he were, he would've been dead.  As he was walking he was whistling to the tune of "Knocking on Heaven's Door", thinking he could have a quick cigarette and could go back on a dead boring guard.

      As soon as he got back, he saw the bodies.

      "Oh shit!" the guard yelled.  Well, so much for a dead boring watch.  And they said that cigarettes killed people.  Looks like the one he just smoked saved his life.  Good thing he didn't quit smoking yet.  The guard got out his radio and pistol.  "This is Sgt. Kwio!  There are two men down in section EG1B." He went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. The terrorists must have locked it from the inside. "Door to the boiler room is locked." He backed up a tiny bit and was kicking the door where the handle was. It took three hard kicks to get into the room.  Sgt. Kwio quickly scanned the room, quickly determining it was clear, but the air duct frame was left on the floor.  "It seem that the murderers have gone into the ventilation system," he said. "Should I follow?"

      "Negative," he commanding officer answered. "Just stay and watch for more officers."

      "Are you going to tell the bodyguards of the Pride?"

      "Of course. But sadly, we haven't got any way of monitoring the ducts."

      Upstairs, on the eleventh floor of the stadium were the executive boxes. The Pride, King and President were in a box.

The head of security for the heads of state was the Pride's personal guard (a former military policeman and field agent). The King and President had their own bodyguards from their own countries, but more of the bodyguards were from Lion.

The head bodyguard received a call from the head of security.

      "Quat, it's Afia," the head of security said. Quat pushed his eyepiece more into his ear. "We have a major breach from section EG1B. Two men are down. Unsure of target but possibly going for Heads."

      "Shit!" Quat swore. "How did this happen?"

      "It seems to be a professional job. Both shot in the head, but one was shot twice.  However, the coroner will need to look at the bodies. They must have used silencers 'cause Sgt. Kwio didn't hear anything."

      "Any clue on who it was?" Quat asked.

      "No, but we are checking video footage and sending it to the security services," Afia said.

      "Okay. Plan of action?"

      "We plan to send four groups of three armed men to search for them; I'm not going to cancel the match. I'll leave it to you to decide what to do about the Heads."

      "Thanks Afia," Quat said and the radio clicked off. He turned to the bodyguards. "I WANT SIX MEN IN THERE NOW!!" he shouted, pointing to the door.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. 12th July 1998. 17:05 GMT. 53 minutes 12 seconds._

      "It seems that we are having our first substitutions," the Irish sounding commenter said. "Rayer is coming on for McCarthy."

On screen, a label read "12 Ashley RAYER" on with a green arrow next to it and a red arrow with "15 Ant McCARTHY". The picture showed a black ant jogging off the pitch and a white tiger coming on it.

      "You see, Rayer is a fine example of an attacking midfield," Sonic was saying to his friend.  
      "You're only saying that because he plays for Diamond United," Knuckles argued.

      "And as a bit player as well," Stars added.

      "It just shows how good of team Diamond Utd is."

      "Bravo is going to take the throw in," the English sounding commenter said. "Throws it to Rayer. Rayer running with the ball. He has to pass to Sita. Does it with ease. Long ball to Laser."

      "Laser crosses it. RIXXING!!!"

      "Saved by Sovenson."

      "That goalie is save pair of hands," the Irish sounding commenter said. "I'll be surprised if Sibera would have next season."

      "Rayer also had a good start. Let's see if he can prove himself to Kenyon."

Kenyon was the manager of Diamond United. The Mobian version of Alex Ferguson, so one of the best football managers in the world.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. 12th July 1998. 17:09 GMT. 57 minutes 26 seconds._

      "It seem that's Tiger are going to do their first sub now," the English sounding commenter said. "Gubber off for Commson."

Gubber was an obvious substitution; he has played a poor game, even though Tiger was winning.

_Pride Leon II stadium, Africa, Lion. 12th July 1998. 21:11 GMT 4+. 59 minutes 38 seconds._

      "See Sima," the King of Freemantle said to the President of Tiger. "My boys are back in it now. Good youngster Rayer."

      "But my nation's teams has a tough defence to crack," the President answered. "Freemantle will be lucky to get another goal. What do you think, Leon?" he asked the Pride.

      "I am totally neutral in this affair," Pride Leon II answered. "I'm just here to watch the match and present the trophies. Anyway, enjoying the champagne?"

      "Very nice, thank you," King Maxmillian IV answered.

      "Good. Michelle, fill their glasses," the Pride ordered.  A young Lioness waitress did what the Pride requested, and both the King and the President gave her their thanks.  "Do you want a drink?" the Pride asked a bodyguard.

      "Can't drink on duty sir," the bodyguard answered.

      "See how professional they are?" the Pride asked, taking pride in his security detail.

      "We know," the King said. "So are ours, aren't you?"  He asked, addressing the rest of the security detail

All the Freemantlish and Tiger bodyguards nodded at the same time.

      "This is Capt. Lerennso," a member of the S.W.A.T whispered. "We have targets in site.  Should we take the shot?"

      "Negative!" the head of security yelled. "Just follow them for now."

      "Yes sir."

      "Did you hear something?" one of the young assassins asked.

      "Shit," Capt. Lerennso muttered under his breath.

      "Check it out," the head assassin ordered.

      "You two go back now and contact the others," the captain whispered. "I'll deal with this bastard."

      The two other S.W.A.T team dropped down the shaft and crawled back to the boiler room, whilst radioing the other teams.

      Capt. Lerennso looked into his scope and waited for the assassin to come into range. The assassin came holding his black pistol with silencer on it. Once in his sights, Capt. Lerennso opened fire on him, the sound of bullets ricocheting off of metal cutting off the silence

      "OH CRAP!!!!" the young assassin shouted and started to fire his pistol.

Both men couldn't hit each other with their opening shots. Capt. Lerennso kept his finger on the trigger, but then he gun jammed. _'__What the?!'  The S.W.A.T team captain thought. He cocked the gun; didn't work. He tried it again, and again, and again._

***BANG!***

      "AHHH!!!!!!!!!" the captain screamed. The assassin had scored a shot in the shoulder.

The assassin sidled towards Capt. Lerennso.

      "Tell me your name," he demanded to Capt. Lerennso.

      "What?" Capt. Lerennso asked in shock.

      "Tell me your name."  The assassin repeated

      "Captain Michael Lerennso, yours?"

      "Hart Wassaw."

      "And what are you planning to do?"

      "Do you think I'm stupid Captain?"

      "Well it's not like I'm going to live to tell," Capt. Lerennso answered.

      "May as well. We are here to kill the heads of state," Hart said.

      Lerennso looked shocked.

      "Oh don't be so surprised," Hart said. "It's so obvious. When that bastard Pride Leon II dies, no one is left to take the crown, except Prince Black: the power hungry uncle of our young Pride. Prince Black would destroy parliament and anger the people. A revolution will be in sight and since fascism is faulted and democracy is filled with crooks, what better to fill the void but communism?

      "Oh I can see it now, our country a socialist paradise," he said with his voice cracking and tears in his eyes.

      "But why the President and King as well?" Capt. Lerennso.

      "Just an added bonus," Hart answered. "Well, I love to stay and chat; but I got a job to do. Bye," he said whiles pulling Capt. Lerennso.

      "This is Capt. Lerennso," he said picking up his radio. "The targets are the Heads. Assassin is in a group, got at least two members but I favour there are more. Assassin I spoke to is communist, possibly a Red Lion; they are the most professional. My gun jammed, but I'll give a full statement later.

      "I was shot in the shoulder and in need of medical attention. I'm in section E2-eleven. Sorry, no S.W.A.T team can follow because my body is in the way."

      "Don't worry Michael, you did well," the head of security said. "I'll send a fire crew and medical team now. I can inform the Pride's bodyguards and the security services."

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. 12th July 1998. 17:15 GMT. 63 minutes, 49 seconds._

      "Cole holding the ball. Chips it to Laser. Laser passes by Stave. Laser turns. Passes it to Rayer. Passes it back."

      "LASER'S RUNNING WITH THE BALL!!! ONLY NEEDS TO PASS TO PETTEARA!!!" the Irish sounding commenter shouted.

      "OHHHH!!!!!!!" the English sounding commenter shouted.

The crowd in the bar were outraged! Petteara did a dangerous two-legged challenge and hit Jack Laser in his right knee.

Everyone in the bar was yelling 'OFF OFF OFF!!!!!!"  

      "This is looking serious," the Irish sounding commenter said.

On the screen Laser was holding his knee and obvious in pain. The Freemantlish physio was looking at him. The ref went up to Petteara and showed him the red card. On the screen show a round red card and said 2 Unia PETTEARA next to it. Petteara threw the captain armband onto the ground.

      "It looks like Freemantlish are going to sub Laser off," the English commenter said.

      "What a sad end to two fantastic world cup performances."

      On the screen it said 17 Chris BECK with a green next to it and a red arrow next to 7 Jack LASER.

Laser was carried off the pitch. He possibly had his knee twisted by the tackle.

_65 minutes, 15 seconds._

      "There seems to be some debate between Rayer and Rixxing to take the free kick," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "It looks like it's going to be Rixxing."

      "Rixxing kicks it into the box."

      "BECK HEADER'S IT!!!"

      "GOALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Irish sounding commenter sounded.

      Chris Beck scored a goal by a wonderfully set piece.

      "THE 17-YEAR-OLD SUBSTITUTE STRIKER IS NOW THE HERO AND GOT FREEMANTLE BACK INTO THE MATCH!!!!!!"

      On the screen showed the 17-year-old badge hugging Rixxing the rest of the team jumping on top of them.

      In the bar everyone was overjoyed and hoots and hollers of celebration filled the air.

_67 minutes, 2 seconds._

      "Tiger is going to do another substitution," the English sounding commenter said. "It looks like it's number six; Anthony Sita for number ten; Kay Blie."

_Pride Leon II Stadium, Africa, Lion. 12th July 1998. 21:22 GMT 4+. 70 minutes, 9 seconds._

_ _

      "Did you hear something?" one of the bodyguards asked.

      "Where?" another asked.

      "Up in the air ducts," he said, pointing to the air duct in the box.

      "Shit!" the head assassin yelled.

      "What should we do?" a bodyguard asked his senior bodyguard.

The senior bodyguard pulled his earpiece deeper into his ear and started talking: "Do you have any men in the air ducts above executive box 3?"

      "None whatsoever," the head of security answered.

      "Good," the senior bodyguard answered. "Start tapping the duct to see if you get any responses."

      Two bodyguards started to tap the air duct. Nefaser was in force of all the assassins and started to lose his nerve. He shot a bullet randomly at the bodyguards from the netting.

      "CHRIST ALMIGHTY!!!" one of the bodyguards shouted.

      "GET DOWN!!!!" the senior bodyguard yelled and the three bodyguards got the Pride, the King and the President to lie down on the floor. The young waitress Michelle also lied down on the floor.

      The bodyguards started to shoot at the air duct, only aiming at one section.

      They were hitting Nefaser. He screamed in pain, and died from multiple wounds momentarily. The metal gave way and his body fell to the floor.

The bodyguards starting guard outside the box ran inside. Only two guards stood guard outside.

One of the bodyguards took a look at Nefaser's body. The head assassin who was behind Nefaser was lining up a shot. He fired. The bodyguard was shot in the head and died immediately.

      The head assassin jumped out the duct into the box. The put his right arm up to cover his face and when he landed, he rolled to towards the body of the dead bodyguard. He grabbed the body, stood up and used it as a shield.   The head assassin shot his pistol at one of the bodyguards, shootim him in the shoulder and forced him to drop his gun. Another bodyguard tried to shot the assassin. He just held up the body and used it to block the bullets.

      "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" the Freemantlish (a hyena) yelled.

      Another bodyguard (one for the Tiger President) was trying to get behind the assassin.  The second-in-command (the assassin in the white vest), saw the bodyguard and jumped out the duct and landed on the bodyguard. He started punching him in the face. He then grabbed his jacket, picked him up and rammed him in the wall and punched him in the gut. The bodyguard punched the assassin in the head then in the gut and face.

      The other two assassins jumped out the air duct, thinking they can only fight in the open of the box. Both of them started to shoot wildly at bodyguards.

      Another two bodyguards went to attack the head assassin; both trying to outflank him. He shot the one coming to his right. He died straight away. Hart shot the other in the back of the head.

      "WE NEED ASSISTANCE!!!"  The head bodyguard who rushed in shouted into him radio.

      The gun battle continued and so did the fistfight for three minutes before the police arrived.

      After the police kicked the door down, the first thing the team leader saw was the back of the head assassin shooting at the bodyguards. He shot his machine gun at the assassins, killing them in a spray. The remaining three assassins lost the will to fight, dropped their guns and held up their hands. The police cuffed them and were going to take them to a police van outside the stadium.

      "We have seven men dead," the head bodyguard said to the head of security. "Five guards and two assassins. Send the forensics team immediately please."

      The heads of state stood up. The senior bodyguard turned to them.

      "I think we should move to another box," he said.

      "I think that is best," Pride Leon II answered.

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. 12th July 1998. 17:28 GMT. 76 minutes, 6 seconds._

      "And corner to Tiger," the English sounding commenter said.

      "It's going to be Singh to take it," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "Singh gets the ball into the near corners!"

      "RAYMOND HEADERS!!!"

      "AND WHAT A FANTASTIC SAVE BY GILL!!!!!!!"

      "Kicked out by McFallon," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "Let's see that save again."

      On the screen it showed Marcus Gill driving across the goal line. His left hand hooked round the ball and pushed it out. It was great save; one that should go down in football history.

      "That's got to be the greatest save ever in a World Cup final."

      The crowd in the bar were now shouting 'Marcus!'

_79 minutes, 0 seconds._

      "Both sides seem to be making a final substitution," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "It's going to be Sail for Zarmora for Freemantle," the Freemantlish sounding commenter said. "And Stave for Frank for Tiger."

        Both sides were having a last throw of the dice to avoid the match going into extra time.

_81 minutes, 26 seconds._

      "Rayer lobs the ball to Beck," the English sounding commenter said. "Beck charges at Rang. Rang tackles. Beck passes to Rixxing. Rixxing shots!"

      "Saved by Sovenson."

_83 minutes, 13 seconds._

      "Tiger's now on the attack," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "Singh dodges passed Cole, now has him and Silverman on his tail. Singh chips it to Blie. Blie takes a long shot!"

      "Blocked by Hamson."

      "And kicked out by Croft."

_84 minutes, 29 seconds._

      "Rayer on the wing," the English sounding commenter said.

      "Passes past Gan," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "Crosses into the box!"

      "BECK!!"

      "BLOCKED BY SOVENSON!"  
      "BECK AGAIN!!!!"

      "HELD BY SOVENSON!!!!!"

      "That was tough luck for the young striker," the Irish sounding commenter said.

_86 minutes, 44 seconds._

      "Singh with the ball," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "Chips its to Blie," the English sounding commenter said.

      "Hamson going for the tackle!"

      "Passes its to Raymond," the English sounding commenter said. "SHOOTS!!!!"

      "Well held by Gill."

_88 minutes, 58 seconds._

      "Raymond with the ball," the English sounding commenter. "Beats passed Bravo."

      "Now Hamson has to face him."

      "Raymond does a banana shot!!!"

      "Save by Gill."

_89 minutes, 30 seconds._

      "The fourth official is indicating four minutes of extra time."

_90 minutes, 15 minutes._

      "Silverman to take the corner," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      "Take it," the English sounding commenter said. "Going towards Rayer. HEADERS!!"

      "Pushed out by Sovenson."

      "HEADED BY RIXXING!!!!"

      "Pushed out again."

      "GOES TO BECK!!"

      "Held by Sovenson."

_93 minutes, 32 seconds._

      "RAYMOND CHARGING AT THE LINE!!!!!" Irish sounding commenter shouted.

      "McFALLON TACKLES!!!!!!!!!" the English sounding commenter shouted.

      "Rayer gets the loose ball."

      "Long ball to Beck," the English sounding commenter said. On the screen it showed Beck lifting his right leg high to control the ball. "He only has Poli Rang to pass. NUTMEG HIM!!! IT'S GOING TO BE ONE-ON-ONE!!!!"

      In the bar everyone was shouting 'COME ON BECK!!!!!"

       "SOVENSON IS RUSHING OUT!!!!!" the English commenter continued. "BECK LOBS HIM!!!!! GGGOOOAAALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the bar was now jumping up and down like crazy shouted 'YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

            "REMEMBER HIS NAME: CHRIS BECK; THE MAN WHO WON FREEMANTLE THE WORLD CUP IN 1998!!!" the Irish commenter shouted.

      On the screen it showed Chris Beck running like madman, he had pulled out his shirt and was waving it like a flag. The rest of the team was now jumping on top of him. Freemantle had won the cup, there was no way Tiger could comeback now.

_93 minutes, 57 seconds._

      "Tiger restart the match," the Irish sounding commenter said.

      The referee blew his whistle and on the screen Tony Raymond pass the ball to Kay Blie. Straight after that, he blown it again and that was the end match.

      On the screen the Freemantlish team just showed pure excitement. In the bar it was the same result.

      After 32 years, Freemantle won the world cup. 


	5. Post Match

**Chapter 5: Post-Match**

****

_Ferguson's Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. __12th July 1998__. __17:46 GMT__._

           "THEY DONE IT!!!!" many men shouted in the bar. "THEY BLOODY WELL DONE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the bar was a die hard football fan and seeing their nation win the World Cup was ecstasy.

But the people upstairs were now leaving in large groups; seeing there was no point staying to see nothing more of the Tiger team.

          "Pay day," Knuckles said, kissing his betting ticket. He had a large bet that Freemantle would win the match.

          "CHRIS! CHRIS!" Nelson (the FBC interviewer) shouted, seeing Chris Beck. On the screen the fans could see Nelson running towards the young badger with brown hair. "Chris: fantastic match today."

          "Thanks," Chris answered, a bit shocked. He spoke with a Liverpudlian Sweet was dipping off his fur because the temperature was high and a football match used up a lot of energy.

          "How are feeling at the moment?" Nelson asked.

          "Over the moon," Chris answered, glittering.

          "Obvious," Nelson said, stating the obvious. "Before the match were you excepting to come on to play today?"

          "To be honest, no. I would have considered myself lucky to play the final five minutes, let alone replacing Jack Laser and scoring two goals."

          "Do you realise that you are the youngest player to play in a World Cup final, let alone score?"

          "NO! That's the first time I heard of that," Chris answered, again, more shocked. "But I think the gaffer possibly didn't want to tell me to make sure I didn't get anymore nerves." (Gaffer is a slang term for manager/head coach).

Two other players (Craig Rixxing and Ashley Rayer) when to Chris. Both players kneed down; got Chris to sit on their shoulders, stood up and walked with him cheering.

          "See you later Chris," Nelson yelled.

A couple of minutes later Nelson found Paul King.

          "Paul: great game today," Nelson said, "Will that be ranked as on of your best?"

          "Definitely the top three," Paul said.

          "Was there any point in the match when you thought you might lose the match?" Nelson asked.

          "Well I wasn't happy when Tiger got the second goal," Paul answered, "but I didn't lose hope."

          "But what about when Laser was hacked down?"

          "I was surprised; Petteara is normally such a fair players. Also it's sad for Jack getting injured."

          "True. What about rumours that you're going to resign after the final, can you comment?"

          "I'm possibly going to have a few days to think about it, but I love this job."

          "Good to here," Nelson said, "and I'm sure that our viewers are happy to hear that."

          Suddenly a black cat with blond hair and a chin rushed to Paul's side.

         "THIS MAN IS A GENIUS!!!!" the cat shouted.

         "Thanks Marcus," Paul said.

         "Marcus, great save on the 76th minutes," Nelson said.

         "Thanks Nelson. Love it when I get prise."

         "Was it planned or come naturally to you?"

         "I would love to say it was planned, but nothing is planned when on the pitch."

It took 11 minutes for the stage to be set up and for the Pride and FIFA representatives were on the pitch. On the screen it was noticeable there was high amount of security. The head of security had every centimetre of the stadium checked. There was nothing, but the head of security didn't want to take changes.

          First the Tiger team went up and received their runners-up medals. That only took a few minutes. Then the Freemantlish team went up to get the World Cup. First the players were given gold medals and shook hands with the President of FIFA (a 55-year-old gorilla).

          Then the captain of Freemantlish captain went to get trophy. He shook hands with Pride Leon II first, followed by he handed the captain the 18 inch trophy.

          The captain took the trophy, kissed it and lifted it high about his head.

          The crowd scream 'YEAH!!!!!!!' on the top of their voices. The bar owner stood on the bar and shouted: "DRINKS ON THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          The crowd in the bar shouted "YEAH!!" again and there was a sudden rush to bar.

_Outside __Ferguson__'s Sports Bar, Emerald, Freemantle. _13th July 1998__. __00:00___ GMT._

Across Freemantle pubs and bars were closing and there were alcohol fuelled men in the streets in every town and city.

          "We are the Champions! We are the Champions!" was what one drunken sang. "NO!! Time for losers: cause we are the Champions of the World!"

           That group was walking in line, arms behind eachothers shoulders. So of them had a bottle of beer or can of lager in their hands. Sonic was near the centre of the men.

          "Three lions on a shirt!" the men started to sing now. "Jules remains still gleaming,

          "No more YEARS OF HURT!!!!!

          "NO MORE NEED FOR DREAMING!!!!!!!!"

The group went to the underground station. It was locked. All the trains just stopped running: basically the drivers just left early to drink.

          The group tried to climb over the fence. They were so out of it that they couldn't think right. They tried for five minutes before a security guard to move them on.

The group had to walk west people buses were shut down and barely any taxis were around.

It took over an hour before the group got to Kentonhip, the area of Emerald where the group lived.

          The group were singing all the way. My people ran out their homes to shout at them.

          As the deep walked deeper into Kentonhip they spilt off the line and walked into they homes.

_5 Silver Road__, Kentonhip, Emerald, Freemantle. __13th July 1998__. __01:26 GMT__._

Sonic, Stars and Claws entered their home. The lights were off. Stars' and Claws' parents, sisters and Tails must have gone to bed.

         Stars shut the door; pretty loudly.

         "Shh!!!" Claws hissed, with his finger over his mouth. "You'll wake mum and dad," and started to giggle.

         "Man you are so wasted," Sonic said drunkenly.

         "So are you," Claws answered.

         "YAY!!!!" They both shouted.

         "Shh!!" Stars hissed.

         "Don't you start shhing me mate!!!" Sonic yelled.

         "I can say what I want," Stars answered.

         "Are you starting?!?!"

         Sonic and Stars were about push eachother but then they heard chapping.

         "This is just classic," a female voice said. It was Jessica; she was wearing her pyjamas, slippers and a yellow dressing gown. "Mum and dad are going to flip when they see you."

         "Please don't!" Stars yelled. "They will kill us!!"

         "That's what I'm hoping for," Jessica answered.

         "You bitch," Claws said.

         "That's no way to speak to your little sister."

         "Sometimes I wonder," Sonic whispered. All three started to laugh.

         "Shut up," she said to that.

         "Ooo God," Stars said. He put his hand on his mouth and ran into the toilet.

         He vomited into the toilet and when he lifted his head out of it he fell unconscious.

         Both Sonic and Claws stumble and both fell on the floor and felt asleep.

         "I'm going to enjoy this," Jessica said and went up to her bedroom.

_Damolo__Building__, __Damolo Square__, __Africa_, Lion. __13th July 1998__. 10:00 GMT 4+.__

Damolo Square was in the north of Africa city. It was the headquarters for the Lion security service.

        The building itself was in the area where other countries embassies and didn't look out of place.

        Within the building were all five assassins from the match yesterday. Three in cells, the other two in fridges.

        Waiting in mortuary was an agent for the Lion security service, waiting for an agent from Tiger and the head of the MI6 attaché. The Lion agent was 39-year-old and called Paul Foutare. At the time he was wearing a nice dark grey suit with a silver silk tie.

       The Tiger agent (Papal Dipal: 41-years-old) was first to arrive. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey trousers.

       "Hi Paul," Papal said.

       "Hey," Paul answered. "Sad day for you yesterday."

       "I know," Papal said. "Now will have to wait four years. Anyway, who have we here?"

       "Sorry: we have to wait for William."

       William Gold (a 49-year-old half beagle half fox) entered the building at 10:25, he was meant to arrive at 10:05. He was wearing an expensive suit (black with a blue tie and very light blue shirt). He was an experience MI6 officer and was only heading the Lion attaché as a temporary position.

       "Right chaps," he said entering the mortuary. He had a posh public school (I mean very posh private school e.g. Eton (Prince William's and Harry's school)), "lets get this over and done with."

       "You watch it!" Paul yelled. "You're late! We could have this done by now."

       "Come on Paul. You know how awful traffic is, plus I had business with ambassador."

       "But you're embassy is only two streets away," Papal said.

       "I mean the foot traffic," he answered, tapping his face. "Anyway I wanted to be handled by someone high ranking: but I only got you," he said to Paul.

       "WHAT!!!!!" Paul shouted. He hated people like William; people thinking they are better than everyone else and basically arrogant. "YOU'RE NOT SO GREAT YOURSELF……."

       "Temper temper Paul," William said. Paul was ready to hit him.

       "Perhaps you should tell us all you know," Papal said to Paul. He needed to know everything to keep his bosses happy, but he just didn't want to see a fight.

       "Fine," Paul said and pushed out the fridge the body of the head assassin. "This is Johannesburg Ovami. He was the head assassin for this operation. The basic background is his mother is from here, dad is from Rex (Soviet Union). Aged 45. Born in Wona. School records showed he was a pretty average student and left school at 17 and joined the army. Was able to get into Special Forces in '76 and he seemed promising: he made the rank of lieutenant. But we did a sting operation in '91 and discovered he was in the pocket of the KGB. Obvious we dumped him and so did the KGB. He left the country quickly and become a freelance assassin. He is infamous for doing what we call close up job: where he gets up close to target and shot him or her with a pistol. We believe he killed the Ferutme Oil minister last year."

        "What a sad lost to the world," William said sarcastically. Ferutme was a country with a Fascist regime with desert and rainforest. Its main export was oil but made a lot of money from illegal arms deals and the drugs trade. The leader of the country was believed to have links with Robotnik.

        "Anyway, we believe he was hiding in Sayer until he came back here," Paul finished off.

        "And how did your men let him in if he is wanted?" William asked. He believed it would never happen in Freemantle.

        "Well, if you didn't notice William," Paul said, patronizing him, "we had a very large sports tournament which only finished yesterday. Now since we were looking for hooligans and not assassins we didn't notice him."

        "And who is the other man?" Papal asked.

        "Nefaser Kjama," Paul answered, pulling out his draw. "He's 25, normal background, a pretty good footballer but his knee became damaged. Turned to shooting, which he was good at and could have represented us in the Olympics. We believe he joined the Red Lions 6 years ago. He was involved with three other assassinations; but no one high ranking."

        "And why wasn't he arrested before hand?" William asked.

        "'Cause we didn't find out before we find out before we questioned his partners."

        "And what did you get out the ones who lived?" Papal asked.

        "Well gentlemen, follow me and I'll get my colleague to tell you all about it."

_5 Silver Road__, Kentonhip, Emerald, Freemantle. __13th July 1998__. __12:55 GMT__._

        "Oh God, my head," Claws said, rubbing his head when he woke up. "Sonic, Sonic," he said hitting him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

        "It was you, it was you going Sonic: what's the last thing you remember," Sonic answered.

        "Ha bloody ha," Claws said.

        "Finally, you're up," Jessica said. "Well if you want to know, mum and dad are going to made sure you wished you know were born, but luckily they are at work."

        "And Dazz and Tails, at school?" Sonic asked.

        "Yeah, but they wondered how you could sleep on the floor and didn't like it that Stars' was in the toilet."

        "I need a coffee," Claws said and got up, so did Sonic.

        "Make it two."

        "You know that coffee doesn't help with a hangover," Stars said, coming out the kitchen with a glass of water. "Water on the other hand is a lot better."

        "Okay, make it two waters," Claws said.

After a couple of minutes to get some water the blokes decided to go into the living room and watch TV. They turned the TV on and had it on the FBC.

        "And now the one o'clock News with Tara Williams," the announcer said.

        "Good afternoon," the 29-year-old female brown bear said. "The headlights today: Freemantle won the World Cup," on the screen it showed the team captain kissing the cup, "pubs record sell."

        "So it wasn't a dream," Stars whispered to Sonic.

        "Police arrest suspect in the Jenny O'Neil murder case," there was footage of police officers with the suspect cuffed and had a coat over his face.

        "So, do you want to watch this or the video of the match?" Sonic asked.

        "This first then the vid," Stars answered.


End file.
